This Love is Toxic
by Heather454Smith
Summary: Kagome's 17yr old life is all about studying, becuase that's all her father will allow. But what happens when she stumbles down the wrong road and gets into trouble? She's rescued by the mysterious, confident, and strong Inuyasha. He got her out of that mess but their relationship is a whole new problem. Bad boys change good girls, but this good girl is turning the tables.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Higurashi?" Kayami called from outside Kagome's big French doors. "Miss Higurashi? It's 7 o'clock, your father instructed me to wake you at 6:40, but you haven't woken yet... Miss Higurashi please, your father will be furious if you're late for school."

Kagome frowned into her huge fluffy pillow and rolled out of bed. "I'll be out in a second Kayami!" she moaned back to the maid.

"Thank you Miss Higurashi."

"Call me Kagome Kayami."

"Of course, Miss Higurashi,"

Kagome smiled and slowly began to get up. Kayami was only a few years older than Kagome, which is why she wished the girl would stop being so formal call her by her first name. Kayami didn't work for Kagome anyway; she worked for Kagome's father. There's a huge difference between the two of them.

Her father was a wealthy, monotone and pressed man. He was a successful business person, who always wore a suit and had hired staff for _everything_. A house maid, Kayami, a driver, a gardener, a grocer, a secretary and everything else a rich and busy man needed to stay in order.

Kagome's older brother, Sota, was already studying abroad in America, making their father proud; something she'd been having a hard time with recently.

Kagome was starting her final year of high school and all her father cared about was her marks. Her happiness was a minor detail, hardly even a detail at all. The pressure he put on her was astounding and impossible to bear. Narushi had become less and less her father and more a fearful mentor. All she got from him were commands and scolds.

Sota had said the only way he got through the same ordeal in his final year was because Kagome was there to talk to. That thought must have skipped his mind when he left her to take the toll on her own.

She was so young when her father stopped being loving that Kagome hardly remembered what he was like, let alone what her mother was like. Sota told her that their mom was beautiful and caring; she brought something out of their father that neither of them would even dream of looking for in him. When Kagome was but 5 years-old, their beautiful mother lost in an ongoing fight with cancer. Their father had spent half his fortune trying to keep his wife alive, but his efforts were futile.

That was a dark time for the Higurashi family, a time that Kagome was raised in. Her brother did his best to make her happy, and Narushi did his best to give small smiles to his little daughter, but looking at her was painful. His daughter looked more like his wife than anyone ever had. They both had perfect eyes, long eyelashes, perfect skin, rosy cheeks, perfect hair and the most adorable smile he'd ever seen. This only grew worse as Kagome got older. Now 17 years-old, she looked much more mature and even more like his wife when they first met. It was unbearable.

Of course though, Kagome knew none of this. All she knew of Narushi was what she had seen; a stern, grey haired, unwavering, wealthy and relentless man she called father.

Kagome stumbled into the on-suit bathroom in her room and went to work. She had a shower and blow-dried her hair the night before so all she had to do now was wash her face and get dressed. Make-up wasn't something Kagome bothered with; she found that she really didn't need it.

In the mirror there stood a short and fair skinned girl. Her mirror image stared back at her with huge brown eyes perfectly placed on her extremely angular face. Kagome brushed her thick, straight, jet black hair up into a cute and messy bun before bending over and splashing water into her face to wash it.

Once her bathroom associated preparation for the day was finished, Kagome walked over to her huge closet and pulled out her adorable school uniform. After slipping it on and running out the door she called down to Kayami. "Kayami! Is my bag packed and my breakfast ready?"

"Yes Miss Higurashi, as always, but I doubt you'll have time to eat this morning..."

"I'll eat on the train," she smiled while jogging into the kitchen. _Why am I always so late? _Kagome thought angrily as she through her back pack over her shoulder and shoved a few dumplings in her mouth. She ran from the kitchen and out the door.

It took about ten metres of running and Kayami calling out for her a few times before she realized what she'd forgotten. Kagome stopped in her tracks and sheepishly turned around. Kayami stood a few feet from the door with black flats in her outstretched hand. "You forgot your shoes Miss Higurashi..." she said quietly.

Kagome sighed, "Thank you Kayami." She rolled her eyes at herself and walked back to retrieve her school shoes, _typical morning._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha threw the old dish in the sink and walked away from his kitchen and to the door. Pulling it open he hopefully looked into the mail box. "Yes," he whispered. Pay day was today, and just in time. Inuyasha hadn't been living from paycheck to paycheck; he was living from paycheck to three-days-before-paycheck, and that was on a good week. If it hadn't been for the money his uncle had sent him every few months, he wouldn't be living at all.

This whole predicament was due to his ever wishy-washy, if you will, boss; hiring too many employees and letting the younger ones, who still lived with their parents, work while people like him weren't called in at all. This Friday was just another one of those days.

It was 7am when he got the "We're good, thanks Yash," text. That was the second time this week. Watching the numbers on his slightly too infrequent pay checks go down was like a sick game now. _How_ _much did it go down this time?_ Always the question. What was worse was when the number "went up," as in it went back to normal or just got closer to the pay he was originally promised. These rare occasions only emphasised how bad his predicament was getting.

It was time for a new job, again. _What am I even doing out here?_ He often thought to himself. Going back to the country seemed wiser than remaining there. His other brothers had told him how great the city was, but they forgot to mention the bad side; the side Inuyasha seemed to have fallen into. But going back home meant that he would have to leave the city part of him in Tokyo. His city half was what he liked most about himself.

Inuyasha was once timid, a strange thing to be for a kid as big as him. Physical labour back home had filled out his vertically-impressive stature extremely well. But Inuyasha didn't have the attitude to fit his indulging golden eyes, silky hair, perfect jaw line, broad shoulders and toned arms. The city hardened him well enough to fix that. He'd recently become cocky, confidant and he wasn't afraid to fight like he was before. There weren't many bars around that still allowed Inuyasha in them; that hardly bothered him though.

Inuyasha tightened the belt on his pants and threw the hood of his sweater over his head. He used his phone to scan the check and send it to his bank account before grabbing his bank card and heading out to the store. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and right about time that he had some food, seeing as every single cupboard in his kitchen was empty.

He looked down to his old black shoes and dusted the dry dirt off of them. As he rose back up his stomach growled at him furiously. "Let's get you some food," he chuckled and shut the door behind him


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome! Eri! Yuka! Wait up guys!" Ayumi called to her friends while frantically running after them. The girls stopped walking and turned around to watch their curly hair friend run after them.

"There she is," Yuka beamed as she raised her hand into the air and waved at Ayumi. "I told you guys she'd catch up," she smiled, nudging Eri.

"What took you so long Ayumi?" Eri asked while tucking strand of her short black hair behind her ear.

"I stayed behind after volleyball, clean up and study help to ask the Professor what my mark was on the test," she replied while fumbling through her open backpack, trying to cram everything in before forcing it to zip shut.

"And he told you?" Kagome asked in amazement.

"Yep," Ayumi smiled, throwing the bag over her shoulder. "I got 89% on the test."

"Good job!" the other three beamed to their friend in unison while beginning to walk again.

"How do you guys think you did?" Ayumi asked.

"Well enough." "Good I guess." "Probably the same as you." The three girls replied all at once.

"So Kagome..." Ayumi cooed while kicking her feet out in front of her with a mischievous grin.

"So Ayumi?" Kagome repeated.

"Hojo was looking for you earlier," she grinned at her.

"NO!" Yuka and Eri yelled excitedly.

"YES!" Ayumi yelled back.

"What was he asking for?" Kagome giggled.

"He just told me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you," Ayumi beamed and watched Yuka and Eri giggle furiously, "He sounded really urgent to talk to you."

"He's probably going to ask you out!" Eri jumped up.

"So romantic," Yuka sighed, staring up at the sky.

"Your father will be happy about that won't he?" Eri laughed.

The butterflies wreaking havoc on her stomach suddenly dropped dead and let her fall back to earth. She'd totally forgotten how much her father adored Hojo. If Kagome brought home a boyfriend she was sure her father would dismiss him and tell her to focus on her studies, that she "doesn't have time for boys". Although... if that boy were Hojo, the smartest and most promising guy at her school, then maybe her father would look past this minor 'distraction'. The deal wouldn't be too bad for her either, dating the hottest, smartest, sweetest guy at her school. It was a kingdom of popularity just waiting to worship her. But was that the only reason she wanted Hojo? _...that's awful,_ she thought, disappointed in herself.

"Kagome?" Eri called, "Why are you so distant? We need to know have you're going to say!"

"She's probably day dreaming about what romantic thing Hojo might say to her when he does ask her out," Ayumi cooed.

"Oh dearest Kagome!" Yuka said in a deep voice, jumping out in front of Ayumi.

"Yes... Hojo? Whatever might it be?" Ayumi sighed dramatically, pretending to be some girly version of Kagome.

"Your eyes are like pools of gleaming crystal love!" Yuka cried, walking backwards, still facing the rest of the group.

"Pools of gleaming crystal love?" Kagome repeated, "What kind of crystal pool gleams brown?"

"Apparently a 'love' one," Eri giggled at the two other girls.

"And your hair!" Yuka exclaimed while Ayumi threw a hand on her forehead and leaned extremely far back, only being held up by Yuka holding her other hand. "Your hair is like a river of liquid raven feathers."

"L... liquid raven feathers?" Kagome and Eri stuttered.

"Oh Hojo!" Ayumi yelled and threw herself back up right and into Yuka's arms.

"Oh Kagome!" Yuka threw her hands around Ayumi and tightened them while still walking, "Be my lady! Now and forever Kagome! Until we die!" The two of them let the act run from their faces, though they remained in each other's arms, walking backwards. They stared at Kagome for a few seconds in silence. "Well?!" Yuka yelled.

"Well what?" Kagome replied while they released one another.

"Yes or no... to Hojo?" Ayumi said eagerly.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but stopped the sound in her throat when Eri interrupted her. "Obviously yes," she said in a gossipy yet a matter-of-fact way; Eri's usual smart-girl tones.

It was quiet for a second while they all turned their heads to her, "Right?" she said in creepy unison.

"God guys," Kagome hissed, "I don't know yet."

"How!" Eri and Yuka yelled.

"It is _Hojo_ after all!" Ayumi pleaded.

"_The_ Hojo!" Yuka cried.

"Look guys, I just don't know if he's my type. I'll have to get to know the guy a little better."

Their pealed eyes stared at her while they walked along; Eri with shock, Yuka with irritation and Ayumi with longing.

"Well..." Kagome drawled, "This is where I get off." She started to turn away from the main street and down through the alley she went through after school every day.

"Fiinnneee," the girls sighed while waving their friend off.

"You better not turn that boy down!" one of them yelled, Kagome wasn't sure which one but she assumed it was Eri.

The street lights were already on and it was darker than Kagome expected it to be. She looked down to her brand new watch and checked the time. It was already 9:30pm. With school ending at 4:30pm, then the hour of clean up duty, the two hours of volleyball, and then the extra two hours of study work help it had been a long day. _And I didn't even manage to finish all of my homework while I was there,_ she sighed. _I guess I'll be up late again tonight. _

A few of the lights on this street had gone out. It was dark, too dark for Kagome to feel comfortable. Yes, this alley was where she walked every single day, except it was never this late at night when she did.

"Calm down Kagome," she whispered to her feet, trying to slow her heart rate. "You're fine. You're fine. You're fine." She repeated constantly while slowly beginning to look up.

That was when she saw the boy, no not boy, _man_ in a hoodie walking directly towards her. _Not. Oh. Kay. _She thought with a ridiculous heart rate growing more and more as the man continued to advance right at Kagome.


End file.
